1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device for transmitting data from a first computer to a second computer and a data transmission method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, data can be transmitted between computers through a cable connecting the two computers or over a network. If such a cable or a network is not available, a portable storage medium such as a USB flash memory device can be used. The portable storage medium is firstly connected to a first computer to obtain desired data, and is then connected to a second computer to transmit the desired data to the second computer. If more computers need the desired data or the two computers are at locations far away from each other, using the portable storage medium is not timely or convenient.